It has been a long existing problem to prevent tangling of elongated flexible members such as electric cords, ropes, air and water hoses, and medical tubing when packaging and storing the same. Such flexible members are difficult if not impossible to coil for storage in a form that will permit the uncoiling of the member for use without the inconvenience of tangles occurring.